


sleepy promises

by darling (gazing)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Bickering, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Makoto BABY, Pet Names, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, he sits in byakuyas lap that’s it really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gazing/pseuds/darling
Summary: “I promise you I will not fall asleep in the library.” Byakuya had said, just an hour before Makoto finds him asleep in the school library.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 6
Kudos: 235





	sleepy promises

“I promise you I will not fall asleep in the library.” Byakuya had said, just an hour before Makoto finds him asleep in the school library. Again.

Maybe it can’t be helped, Makoto thinks. After all, Byakuya is the stubborn sort of person who will continue to read even when his body protests. Often Byakuya says that requiring sleep is one of human nature’s greatest flaws - because if he did not need to sleep, he’d said, with his usual bravado, then he could read twice as many books.

Makoto surveys him in the dark with his hands on his hips. Byakuya’s book lies open over his chest, and his glasses are perched on the end of his nose. He had fallen asleep reading in a library armchair and now he’s slumped there, with blonde hair falling over his eyes. He would be cute, if he hadn’t broken his promise. Makoto huffs.

It’s not that he disapproves of Byakuya’s behaviour, it’s just that when the boy wakes he’ll be grouchy and sleepy and he’ll have a pain in his lower back all afternoon. Inevitably Makoto will say, well stop sleeping in armchairs, and Byakuya will inevitably snap at him.

Makoto takes the book from Byakuya’s chest and lays it gently onto the desk beside them before climbing into his lap.

“Wake up.” Makoto murmurs, his hands on Byakuya’s chest. Byakuya is wearing a black turtleneck, and it’s soft under his fingers. “C’mon.”

Makoto supposes they clash - his pale blue hoodie and Byakuya’s dark sweater are polar opposites, day and night. Yet the colours look pretty, Makoto thinks, with sweater paw hands splayed on Byakuya’s chest. They’re mismatched, but it works.

“I keep telling you,” Makoto says, “Not to sleep in the library.”

Byakuya’s eyelashes flutter as he wakes. He lets out a long groan.

“I told you so.” Makoto grumbles.

Through the low lights in the library Byakuya’s sharp eyes turn to him.

Makoto scowls.

“Oh, for goodness sake.” Byakuya sighs, “You’re here to give me another lecture, aren’t you?”

“You promised.” Makoto pokes his chest. “No more sleeping in the library.”

“Yes, yes. You’re like an old record, darling.” Byakuya says.

“Well you should listen to me. It’s for your own good.”

“Now why am I receiving health advice from you? Might I remind you of a recent, ahem,  incident with a certain jar of Nutella-“

“That’s completely different-“

“Is it, now?” Byakuya gives him a smile. He is sort of cute, Makoto thinks. Dishevelled, and sleepy, and the glasses on the end of his nose are rather sweet. More endearing still when Byakuya finally pushes them up his nose. “Well, forgive me for misunderstanding.”

“You’re an asshole.”

“Yes, we established that quite a while ago.” Byakuya says fondly, “I am, as you have said on multiple occasions, the biggest  asshole of them all.”

Makoto turns pink.

“That was in the heat of the moment.”

“The first or the second time?”

“Stop it. You know I love you.” Makoto whines. Byakuya’s smile grows proud and smug. “I just wish you’d listen to me.”

“Listening to others is not a skill I ever learned.” Byakuya boops Makoto’s nose. “After all, my greatest asset has always been myself.”

“But things are different now.” Makoto huffs, “And now you have listen to  me .”

There’s a silence while Byakuya considers him.

“Very well.” Byakuya raises an eyebrow. “What is your first request, my love?”

Makoto blinks.

“Um.” He hates how he gets nervous in Byakuya’s company. His heart stutters over itself as he looks into the boy’s glinting eyes. “You can start by sleeping in an actual bed.”

“Do you plan on joining me?” Byakuya asks. “It would certainly work as an incentive.”

Makoto blinks, the tips of his ears bright red.

“I, um-“ He slips his hands under Byakuya’s sweater to ground himself, and feels the warm, soft skin there. Byakuya hisses.

“Bastard. Your hands are cold.”

“You deserve it.” Makoto grumbles.

Byakuya chuckles. It’s a sweet, rumbling under Makoto’s fingers. Makoto is still not used to this version of him. Byakuya is still himself - he’s often cold and sharp and unyielding, and his past is a blade’s edge. He often struggles to be considerate to others, but he’s working on it. But his skin is soft. He  smiles . And it does make Makoto feel kind of special, because he’s the only one who gets to see  this Byakuya.

“You are beyond infuriating.” Byakuya says, but it’s softened by his hand patting Makoto’s head. “But thank you for your concern, Makoto. I always appreciate it.”

Makoto blinks, surprise written all over his features.

“What did you just say?”.

“I will not repeat myself.” Byakuya says, and turns his face away, but the damage has already been done. Makoto giggles and presses a kiss to his cheek.

“Why don’t you just read in my room, at night time?” Makoto asks. “I wouldn’t mind.”

“You are distracting.” Byakuya says. He probably means it to be derogatory, but his voice is soft.

“Sure am.” Makoto grins. “In your dorm room, then?”

“That is where I study.” Byakuya shudders, “There is not much enjoyment there.”

“Right.” Makoto laughs. He’ll be the first to admit he spends more time throwing baseballs for Leon or following Kyoko around than studying.

“The solution is simple.” Makoto sighs.

“What is it?”

“Just stop reading.” Makoto decides, “Then you’d have more time to sleep, and to spend with me.”

“You’re jealous of the books, aren’t you?” Byakuya grins, digging his fingers into Makoto’s sides to tickle him. “Admit it.”

“I’m not!”

Makoto struggles and giggles as Byakuya tickles him. He almost falls from his lap, but Byakuya wraps a strong arm around his back and pulls him in to cuddle him, to feel Makoto nuzzle against his neck.

“You are doing an abysmal job of convincing me not to sleep in the library.” Byakuya says.

Makoto breathes in Byakuya. Fresh grass, mint, springtime. He’s content and small in his arms.

“No I’m not!” He whines.

“Yes, you are. If I wake up to a lapful of you every time, then I consider that a success.”

Byakuya pulls his face away to give him a warm kiss. He smooths Makoto’s hair away from his face, and his fingers are smooth, warm, careful. Strange, Makoto thinks, that someone so hard and cruel can look so gentle in the moonlight.

“You’re having too much fun.” Makoto grumbles. “You’re such a-“

“Watch your language.” Byakuya says, giving his forehead a kiss, “I only accept compliments, you see, as the heir to the Togami estate.”

“You’re always so smug.”

“There’s a reason for that.”

“Which is?”

“I have no flaws.” Byakuya sighs, “I am the pinnacle of humanity.”

Byakuya presses kisses to Makoto’s nose, his forehead, his cheeks. He seems quite content with Makoto on top of him, and it’s nice, Makoto thinks secretly, to see him happy.

“I have found a solution to your problem.” Byakuya says.

“What?”

“If you can’t beat me,” Byakuya gives him a wicked smile. “Join me.”

Makoto giggles and snuggles closer to him. He tucks his head into Byakuya’s shoulder and wraps an arm around his back.

“It  is comfortable.” Makoto admits, but that’s owed to Byakuya’s warmth and his arms, not the library.

“Indeed.” Byakuya says, pulling Makoto closer against him with his arms. Then he slips his hands into Makoto’s hair and gently plays with the strands. Moonlight touches them, two shadows embracing in the dark.

“Don’t sleep in the library again.” Makoto says, smiling against the skin of Byakuya’s neck.

“I promise.” Byakuya chuckles. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling sleepy,,, so i wrote some sleepy naegami,,, :]


End file.
